


6 hours at the airport

by Amber12409



Series: next to the traffic lights [5]
Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 0'0 liners best boys, Airports, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gay Panic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sleep, Slice of Life, Snow, Strangers to Lovers, crackheads 0'0 liners, i actually know you and it's awkward, staying awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409
Summary: what happened when you're stuck at the airport lockdown for six hours and you meet someone who actually remembers you from an awkward situation?(or, an airport meet-cute I wrote because of an Instagram comment to a Seungjin pic)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: next to the traffic lights [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	6 hours at the airport

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfiction is translated and I love Japanese emojis!   
> ┐(￣∀￣)┌

"All passengers get off the plane and do not forget to take your luggage and other personal equipment. Thank you," said the flight attendant's voice causing Seungmin to stand up after the short flight. he took his backpack from the cabin over his head and pushed his glasses to his nose so they wouldn't fall and Won't be able to see anything as he searches for them between the chairs.

After bowing to the flight attendants and the pilot at the entrance he went out to the airport itself until he saw a large number of people standing and looking through the windows complaining to each other about the weather. There was just a sound of another announcement.

"All passengers, hello, due to the weather and the snowstorms we are closing the airport until the storm calms down so we can get on and off the planes, or get out of the airport itself. The train is on strike for the next few hours and there is no entry for cars into the compound. apologies. Inchon Airport."

Seungmin sighed, he hoped he would find a place to sit in the waiting area, after taking his suitcase he returned in the direction of the duty-free which was opened for passersby to pass the time they would be stuck in the huge and international building outside the capital.

The boy covered his head with the red hoodie he was wearing and put a black mask on his face because of the overcrowding and the amount of people some of whom he was sure were having some diseases or cold because of the harsh winter.

After finding a place to sit he put things in front of him, the bag on the suitcase and on his knees a thick book.  
Since he couldn't get out of the building he decided to check with there connection, it was not so good since there were so many people in the same place with devices of different types whose radiation was strong. The boy decided to write to his good friend and ask him how he was, and when he would arrive.

And after receiving the message that he was stuck on the road he had to stop somewhere for the night. Seungmin realized that he's also going to be stuck in the place until dawn.

People passed by and sometimes got stuck in his things causing him to sigh, it's definitely going to be a long night. 

**

Hyunjin arrived at the airport and passed all the checks at the entrance when they announced the closure of the place due to the storm outside. He arrived by train and realized that the weather outside was terrible, so he hoped to get there as soon as possible to stay indoors.

He ran his hand through his gray hair revealing his forehead, he had headphones in his ears and was listening to one of GOT7's albums after they released an album.

After getting to a place where there were so many people he could barely see through their heads, maybe he was tall, but not as much. His suitcase was close to his body so people wouldn't step on it when he waited, he had another bag on his back. 

the boy sighed before continuing to walk towards the seats, his flight was delayed by seven hours because of the storm plus the airways that had to get along with the other planes moving from place to place, with it out of the country or inside.

The seats were full of people and their bags, he rolled his eyes at the people who used more than one chair for a bag and kept walking. The duty-free that was open was also full, and with the smell of coffee in the air, he decided it was a good time to buy himself a cup before he had to stay awake since he didn't want strangers to touch his things, Because who knows what type of people there are in the building, with tourists or just families traveling for a walk.

Hyunjin was supposed to spend Christmas with his family and since he hadn't seen his twin sister for so long she was supposed to pick him up. Lucky he had time to send her a message before he had no more reception. At least he had internet and could talk with her on Instagram.

He went to the full cafe and stood in line, when it was his turn he asked what coffee was left and looked at the board behind the counter, the employee stared at him when he looked at her and smiled he saw her cheeks blush and then ordered a big cup of hot coffee.

She kept staring at him making him worry, "Are you okay?" Asked before she panicked and nodded at him before giving him her number after he paid, he bowed at her and left as she followed him with her gaze.

Hyunjin grinned to himself, if his Hyung would have come with him it would make it a higher level of attracting attention.  
Minho and Hyunjin who were close friends since high school was called the princes of the school, although Minho was more closed than him, he was talkative and flirtatious, but upon entering university he lowered the radar to focus on more studies. They would attract a lot of attention because of their appearance, the tall Hunjin with the beautiful face and Minho who was well built. Both of them were dancers.

The gray-haired man lifted the glass and sipped from the hot drink that burned his mouth, finding a place to sit. maybe he wouldn't have much time to see dramas on the flight since it was very short, but he would have time to kill now that he needs to wait.  
Until he saw a familiar face.

He raised his eyebrows trying to remember who the boy was, he wore a red hoodie and had puppy eyes. He didn't have to see his face completely to understand that he knew who the human being was. Although he only saw him a couple of times twice to be exact with Minho's boyfriend a few months ago. He was happy that he has a good memory. That's how he decided to approach the boy.

the boy was reading a book and passed a page as he stood over him, "What are you doing?" He decided to ask and the boy raised his face, Hyunjin smiled at him. The boy raised his eyebrows and in his eyes an expression of 'Do I know you?' 

**

Seungmin looked up at the face of a gray-haired boy smiling at him, he raised his eyebrows unsure why was he approached by him like that, and even more to a person he didn't know.

"I know you?" He asked, lowering his mask to his chin.  
"Hwang Hyunjin, you know Jisung," Hyunjin said confidently.  
Seungmin opened his mouth nodding, he didn't remember his name but did recognize his face from this time in the cafe about two months ago.

"I'm Seungmin," he decided to say, "Kim Seungmin."  
"Do you mind if I sit?"  
Seungmin shook his head and moved one chair to the side letting the tall one sit by him and leave his suitcase close to him from the other side.

Seungmin found himself looking at the boy's clean face next to him. Hyunjin looked at him and smiled, "You're staring," he said.  
"Oh, sorry," Seungmin looked away and felt his cheek heat up, he closed the book realizing he wouldn't be able to read with the one sitting next to him.

"So you're a friend of Jisung's?" Seungmin asked.  
"No, I've seen him a few times. I'm a good friend of Minho's," Hyunjin replied.

Seungmin nodded, "So you're probably going home for the holiday season?"  
"Yes, my family lives far away so I have to fly, what about you?"  
"I'm moving to Seoul after I finished my pre-studies. But because of the storm, I'm stuck here waiting for Jisung until he can come to pick me up," Seungmin said leaning against the back of the chair and sighed, "It's going to be a long night."

"I agree, with no storm, I could have been in two hours in the car with my sister singing in the car," Hyunjin chuckled.  
"you have a sister?"  
"Yes, a twin sister, her name is Yiji, do you have siblings?"  
"Big Brother, Wonpil, he's studying in the United States with Jisung's brother."  
"Jisung also has siblings?"  
"Yeah, two, he doesn't like them that much though."  
"how come?"  
"Every holiday he spends at his house his brither's trying to kill him."  
Hyunjin looked at him in horror.

"Not to kill, kill. Just all sorts of dangerous pranks against him. Not to forget that his older sister is the one who has to make sure they don't fight every two minutes over idiotic things," Seungmin shrugged.

"You know Jisung really well."  
"We're friends since middle school."  
Hyunjin sipped his coffee and making his body relaxed to the warmth.

They talked about a few more things, Hyunjin tells him about some drama he really likes and Seungmin tells him about what he reads, they found that they have a lot in common, the taller even noticed that Seungmin knows just about every theme song of a possible drama. He admired it.

It was a good way to pass the second hour of waiting, but it also caught Seungmin tired and he found himself trying not to fall asleep, he started to close this eyes at Hyunjin's words and felt bad with himself about it, but he didn't want to drink coffee.

And with that, he thought that with being next to someone he's familiar with he would have no problem completing some hours of sleep because there are those who will take care of his things. 

Hyunjin saw Seungmin's head rested on the back of the chair with his body curled up on its own.  
He felt like he was talking too much, from the look of Seungmin it seemed that his neck would get hurt in this pose so he decided to help him a bit and put his head to rest on his shoulder, also taking out his headphones and putting an episode of drama on his tablet, he occasionally looked aside to Their things to check. 

**

With the situation, the airport workers decided to walk between the people to check if they're okay or need something and even-handed out blankets to those who slept to pass the night. Most of the people who came from other places were awake, but some of them so that the hours would work out for them tried to sleep.

Hyunjin yawned but decided that in order to keep an eye on their things he would have to stay awake. Two episodes passed and with them two hours, another three hours of the flight, another three hours until things were sorted out after the storm.

Seungmin meanwhile rubbed his nose in Hyunjin's neck causing him to blush at the cute look of the boy he didn't know the most but did learn a little about in the hour and a half in which they have spoken. He was a cute puppy that needed a lot of love and it made the gray-haired smile.

Hyunjin hung up his phone and lowered his headphones with a whip leaning back on Seungmin's head still on his shoulder almost falling on his chest, he just stared forward at the people passing by, at the workers and attenders. the boy felt as he has nothing to do he got tired.

He fell asleep.

**

Seungmin opened his eyes when he felt something leaning on his head, he tried to turn around and met Hyunjin's closed eyes, it took him a while to remember where he was before he got scared but didn't move so as not to wake the older boy. 

He moved his head slowly and then placed it on his own shoulder, as he had done to him a few hours ago. Seungmin checked the time on his watch, another hour and a half left until they could get out.  
'Now stop thinking illogically of someone you just met today' he said to himself trying not to look at the beautiful gray-haired face next to him, 'he is really beautiful when he sleeps' the thought came out.

Seungmin slapped his cheek lightly and sighed, 'Maybe I should wake him up?' Asked himself, 'No, he should also get some sleep' he nodded and then stared back at him. 'great Seungmin'.

From a distance the boy looked at a figure staring at him, he raised his eyebrows and saw that she was wearing a shirt with the logo of one of the shops in the place. 'Why is she staring at me?' Asked himself and blinking causing her to apologize and disappear. 

'She didn't think-?' there was a sigh beside him, Hyunjin began to hug his waist in his sleep causing the boy to blush, he managed to free himself from the grip leaving the taller hanging on the seat and letting his head to land on Seungmin's seat which was empty from standing.

"Good time for coffee?" He mumbled to himself and stretched. After taking his wallet leaving the other stuff with his acquaintance, Seungmin went to the open duty-free and decided to buy two large cups of coffee. After paying he returned to his seat.

Hyunjin yawned when he arrived and rubbed his eyes sitting up, he looked around dramatically, making Seungmin giggle from a distance, how dramatic can a human be? But when it came to Hwang Hyunjin you never really know.

"Seungmin?" Cried Hyunjin as the other boy approached pushing his glasses back to the top of the bridge of his nose with his pinky so as not to spill the hot coffee.

"Sorry I disappeared," he sat down and then handed him the cup.  
"You didn't have to," Hyunjin said and smiled as he happily took it.  
"You should be awake for the next two hours, right?"  
"Um," Hyunjin nodded and then sipped from the burning and bitter drink, "so good."

"They have already started preparing the place for opening," Seungmin announced after sipping from his drink as well.  
"Do you know exactly when?"  
"No, but soon."  
"So with that," Hyunjin turned to him, "it was very nice to meet you and I hope to meet you later on, maybe when I come back after the holidays I can invite you for coffee."

Seungmin nodded a little indifferently, he didn't think too much about the proposal, and it doesn't seem that Hyunjin thought so either.  
"So have a Happy holiday. And thank you for spending this time with me, who knows what I would have done without you."

"What do you mean?"  
"You kept an eye on our luggage very nice."  
The gray-haired boy gathered his eyebrows and made a pouty face, "Okay," he nodded and then smiled, Seungmin started to be a little embarrassed but nodded slowly and then got up, it was announced for all the passengers who were flying in-country to the gates from which they were leaving.

"Don't forget the coffee," Seungmin exclaimed.  
"Thank you, and see you after the holiday," Hyunjin found himself kissing Seungmin's cheek automatically in a hurry.

Seungmin took the suitcase and went to the exit where he saw the doors open, he was still waiting inside on a vacant bench that was there and waiting for the connection to return to his device to get a message from Jisung, he had three new messages from the boy.

  
**Little squirrel** : _We'll be there in a few minutes._

 **Little squirrel** : _Don't forget anything._

 **Little squirrel** : _Hope you spent your time well._

Seungmin: _Who are you coming with?_

 **Little squirrel** : _Minho drove me, we had to stop on the way to wait for morning._

Seungmin: _Did you pass the time okay? (^.~)_

 **Small squirrel** : _(￣_￣)_

  
Seungmin giggled to himself and then went out into the freezing cold of December when a white car stopped in front of him and a window opened, it was not Jisung but his boyfriend, "Need help with the suitcase?" Jisung asked from the seat next to him.

"It's alright," the younger replied, the trunk opened with a click and he put the things in it in a hurry to get into the back seat.  
After he buckled up they left, Seungmin didn't tell them that he had met Hyunjin because they would find out on their own later on, nor did he have anything to tell if they didn't ask him about it.

**

Hyunjin hurried to the gate and saw the flight attendants handing over the passengers' tickets, he ran his hand through his hair so as not to hide his eyes and then took out his passport with the card serving it to them, he thanked them lightly and got into the big sleeve on his way to the small plane.

Only after he settled down and sat down he got caught up in himself and what he did earlier, he didn't only invite Seungmin on a date because he bought him coffee, he also kissed his cheek on the way, he hit his forehead and then leaned back sighing, 'can you be more flirtatious than that?' He asked himself, but the more he thought about it, the more he really wanted to get to know Seungmin outside the airport, and maybe learn more about him.  
So he managed to calm down and chuckle, 'Well it won't be that awful' he said and smiled.

The plane took off.

The first words he heard after landing were "Hwang Hyunjin I'm going kill you," and in front of him appeared his sister holding out her phone with a picture of him and Seungmin sleeping at the airport, he took the phone from his sister and kindly said, "No hello Hyunjin? how are you Hyunjin? Even a Happy holiday won't hurt."  
"First of all tell me when you managed to get a boyfriend and then."  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
"Lies."

The boy sighed, "whatever you say. And where did you get that picture from anyway? "  
"Lia, she went to visit her family when she saw you."  
Another sigh if he'll never manage to avoid his sister's friends.  
But overall the holidays were not that terrible afterward.


End file.
